Grand Theft Fail: Series Three - The Long Journey
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: The gang are all sorted, but what will happen during The Girl Who Waited and The Impossible Girl? Rated in between T and M. MAJOR SWEARING IS BLOCKED, but Minor is still in.
1. The Second Life

GRAND THEFT FAIL

SERIES THREE

EPISODE 1

THE ELEVENTH HOUR

(SCRIPT VERSION)

A/N – The script version will consist of Swearing but F*** and S*** are censored.

**1. Tardis**

(The Tardis is tumbling out of control and going Bang! inside. It flies over the Millennium Dome with Matthew dangling from the threshold, sonic screwdriver between his teeth and trying to pull himself back inside. They are heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, so Bella try's the controls and changes course just in time. Matthew climbs back inside and shuts the doors behind him, exhausted, as the Tardis careers on its way.)

**2. Bedroom**

(Night time. A pinwheel rattles in the overgrown garden of an old house. A little red-haired Scottish girl is saying her prayers.)  
AMELIA: Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a  
(She hears the Tardis materialising outside, then a crash.)  
AMELIA: Back in a moment.  
(She grabs a torch and looks outside. The Tardis has crash-landed on its side, on the garden shed.)  
AMELIA: Thank you, Santa.

**3. Garden**

(For only the second time ever, the Tardis doors open outwards - they are facing the sky - and a grappling hook is thrown out. A soaking wet Matthew and Nikko clambers out but with Bella reading Twilight.)  
MATTHEW: Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before.  
(He sits on the edge of the Tardis and looks inside.)  
MATTHEW: Whoa. Look at that.  
AMELIA: Are you okay?  
MATTHEW: Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.  
AMELIA: You're soaking wet.  
BELLA: They were in the swimming pool.  
AMELIA: You said you were in the library.  
NIKKO: So was the swimming pool.  
AMELIA: Are you a policeman?  
MATTHEW: Why? Did you call a policeman?  
AMELIA: Did you come about the crack in my wall?  
MATTHEW: What crack? Argh!  
(Matthew falls to the ground.)  
AMELIA: Are you all right, mister?  
MATTHEW: No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm  
(A breath of golden energy comes from his mouth.)  
AMELIA: Who are you?  
MATTHEW: I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?  
AMELIA: No, it just looks a bit weird.  
MATTHEW: No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?  
AMELIA: Yes.  
MATTHEW: Well then, no time to lose. I'm Matthew. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off.  
BELLA (Sarcastically): Tree  
(He walks straight into a tree.)  
AMELIA: Are you all right?  
MATTHEW: Early days. Steering's a bit off.

**4. Kitchen**

AMELIA: Why does your box say Police?  
(Matthew bites into an apple, then spits it out where Bella is reading a book.)  
BELLA: If you are going to spit, spit somewhere else.  
MATTHEW: That's disgusting. What is that?  
AMELIA: An apple.  
MATTHEW: Apple's rubbish. I hate apples.  
NIKKO: You told her that you loved them.  
MATTHEW: No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt.  
(Amelia gets him a pot from the fridge. He pours it in his mouth and then spits it out. This time away from Bella)  
MATTHEW: I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in.  
AMELIA: You said it was your favourite.  
MATTHEW: New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!  
(Matthew twitches violently.)  
AMELIA: What is it? What's wrong with you?  
MATTHEW: Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something.  
(So Amelia gets the frying pay out while Matthew dries his hair with a towel.)  
MATTHEW: Ah, bacon!  
(That gets spat out, too.)  
MATTHEW: Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?  
(A saucepan of baked beans gets heated up.)  
MATTHEW: Ah, you see? Beans.  
(Until he gets them in his mouth, that is.)  
MATTHEW: Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans. Bread and butter. Now you're talking.

**5. Front door**

(Matthew throws the plate of bread and butter out, hitting a cat.)  
MATTHEW: And stay out!

**6. Kitchen**

AMELIA: We've got some carrots.  
MATTHEW: Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and custard.  
(Matthew contentedly dips the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and eats, while Amelia has ice cream.  
AMELIA: Funny.  
MATTHEW: Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?  
AMELIA: Amelia Pond.  
BELLA: Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?  
AMELIA: No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish.  
NIKKO: So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.  
AMELIA: I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt.  
BELLA: So, your aunt, where is she?  
AMELIA: She's out.  
MATTHEW: And she left you all alone?  
AMELIA: I'm not scared.  
MATTHEW: Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, two men and a woman fall out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?  
AMELIA: What?  
BELLA: Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.

**7. Corridor**

(The stairs go up. There is a door across the way and two at the far end where the staircase goes down again.)  
MATTHEW: It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye.  
(The Tardis Cloister Bell tolls.)  
NIKKO: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

**8. Garden**

NIKKO: S***!, S***!, S***! I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!  
AMELIA: But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?  
BELLA: It's not a box. It's a time machine.  
AMELIA: What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?  
NIKKO: Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it.  
AMELIA: Can I come?  
NIKKO: Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back.  
AMELIA: People always say that.  
NIKKO: Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm Matthew.  
(He jumps down into the Tardis with Bella and Nikko.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Geronimo!  
(Splash! The door close and the Tardis dematerialises. Amelia runs back to her room, gets a suitcase from underneath her bed and packs. The door across from hers is the bathroom. She doesn't notice that one of the doors at the end is now open. Dressed in duffel coat and wooly hat, Amelia sits on her suitcase in the garden and waits.  
(When the Tardis finally materialises, steaming, it is day and Amelia is not there. Matthew stumbles out.)  
MATTHEW: Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!

**9. Hallway**

MATTHEW: Amelia? Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?  
(He runs up to her bedroom door.)  
MATTHEW: Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is  
(A floorboard creaks behind him. He turns and gets knocked out by a cricket bat.)

**10. Coma ward**

(At the Royal Leadworth Hospital, a lady doctor and a male nurse march into the ward.)  
RAMSDEN: So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? All of them. All the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak.  
RORY: Yes, Doctor Ramsden.  
RAMSDEN: Then why are you wasting my time?  
RORY: Because they called for you.  
RAMSDEN: Me.  
BARNEY [OC]: Doctor.  
(The male coma patient behind them is speaking.)  
BARNEY: Doctor. Doctor.  
WOMAN PATIENT: Doctor. Doctor  
PATIENTS: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.  
(A/N 2: Keeping that in there because they want the Doctor, not the three main cast)

**11. Corridor**

(Matthew, Bella and Nikko revive with the tweeting of birds to see a young lady in a micro-skirted police uniform using her radio.)  
AMY: White male; mid twenties; White male, late twenties and White female; early thirties, breaking and entering. Send me some back up. I've got them restrained. Oi! You three sit still.  
MATTHEW: Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat.  
AMY: You were all breaking and entering.  
(Matthew is handcuffed to the radiator.)  
MATTHEW: Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed.  
AMY: Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way.  
MATTHEW: Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman.  
BELLA: _No S***, Sherlock._  
AMY: And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?  
MATTHEW: But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?  
AMY: Amelia Pond?  
MATTHEW: Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?  
AMY: Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time.  
MATTHEW: How long?  
AMY: Six months.  
MATTHEW: No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?  
AMY: (into radio) Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond.

**12. Coma ward**

RAMSDEN: I don't think they were even conscious.  
RORY: Doctor Ramsden, there is another sort of er, funny thing.  
RAMSDEN: Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake.  
RORY: I've seen them.  
RAMSDEN: These patients are under twenty four hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about the village. Why are you giving me your phone?  
RORY: It's a camera too.  
(Doctor Ramsden's bleeper goes off.)  
RAMSDEN: You need to take some time off, Rory. A lot of time off. Start now. Now.

**13. Corridor**

MATTHEW: I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now.  
AMY: I live here.  
MATTHEW: But you're the police.  
AMY: Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?  
BELLA: How many rooms?  
AMY: I'm sorry, what?  
BELLA: On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now.  
AMY: Why?  
BELLA: Because it will change your life.  
AMY: Five. One, two, three, four, five.  
BELLA: Six.  
AMY: Six?  
BELLA: Look.  
AMY: Look where?  
MATTHEW: Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you.  
AMY: That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?  
MATTHEW: There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it.  
AMY: But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed.  
MATTHEW: The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff us now.  
AMY: I don't have the key. I lost it.  
MATTHEW: How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?  
BELLA: Yes.  
(Amy goes inside the mystery room.)  
NIKKO: My screwdriver, where is it?

**14. Room**

(Dirty, boarded up window, packing boxes.)  
NIKKO [OC]: Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?  
AMY: There's nothing here.  
MATTHEW: Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room.

**15. Corridor**

MATTHEW: What makes you think you could see it?

**16. Room**

MATTHEW [OC]: Now please, just get out.  
AMY: Silver, blue at the end?  
NIKKO [OC]: My screwdriver, yeah.  
AMY: It's here.

**17. Corridor**

BELLA: Must have rolled under the door.

**18. Room**

AMY: Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table.

**19. Corridor**

MATTHEW: Get out of there.

**20. Room**

MATTHEW [OC]: Get out of there! Get out!  
(Amy picks up the screwdriver, which is nearly stuck to the table with gunk.)

**21. Corridor**

MATTHEW: Get out of there!

**22. Room**

(Something snake-like with very long sharp teeth slithers down behind Amy.)  
NIKKO [OC]: What is it? What are you doing?  
AMY: There's nothing here, but

**23. Corridor**

BELLA: Corner of your eye.

**24. Room**

AMY; What is it?  
MATTHEW [OC]: Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look.  
(Amy turns and finally stares it in the face. She screams.)

**25. Corridor**

NIKKO: Get out!  
(Amy runs to Nikko.)  
NIKKO: Give me that.  
(Nikko grabs the sonic screwdriver and locks the door, then tries to free himself.)  
NIKKO: Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?  
AMY: Will that door hold it?  
NIKKO: Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood.  
(There is a bright light in the room.)  
AMY: What's that? What's it doing?  
MATTHEW: I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. I'll be fine.  
AMY: There is no back up.  
MATTHEW: I heard you on the radio. You called for back up.  
AMY: I was pretending. It's a pretend radio.  
MATTHEW: You're a policewoman.  
AMY: I'm a kissogram!  
(She takes off her cap and her long red hair falls down. The door falls down to reveal a workman in overalls and toolbelt, with a black dog, He looks just like Barney the coma patient.)  
AMY: But it's just  
BELLA: No, it isn't. Look at the faces.  
(The man barks.)  
AMY: What? I'm sorry, but what?  
BELLA: It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?  
(The coma patient has a photograph of a black dog by his bed, just to confirm the identification. The man in the corridor opens his mouth to reveal the long needle-like teeth.)  
MATTHEW: Stay, boy! Her and us, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up.  
AMY: I didn't send for back-up!  
MATTHEW: I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded.  
AMY: What's that?  
MATTHEW: Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe.  
ATRAXI [OC}: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
MATTHEW: Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
(Matthew struggles with the sonic screwdriver.)  
MATTHEW: Come on, work, work, work, come on.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
(Matthew finally frees himself from the handcuffs.)  
NIKKO: Run! Run!  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**26. Garden**

MATTHEW: Kissogram?  
AMY: Yes, a kissogram. Work through it.  
NIKKO: Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?  
AMY: You all broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!  
BELLA: An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?  
AMY: Yes.  
NIKKO: Me too. No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
AMY: Come on.  
MATTHEW: No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. We destroyed that shed last time we were here. Smashed it to pieces.  
AMY: So there's a new one. Let's go.  
MATTHEW: Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late.  
AMY: He's coming.  
NIKKO: You said six months. Why did you say six months?  
AMY: We've got to go.  
NIKKO: This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?  
AMY: Why did you say five minutes!  
MATTHEW: What?  
AMY: Come on.  
MATTHEW: What?  
AMY: Come on!  
MATTHEW: What?  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**27. Village lane**

NIKKO: You're Amelia.  
AMY: And you're late.  
MATTHEW: Amelia Pond. You're the little girl.  
AMY: I'm Amelia and you're late.  
BELLA: What happened?  
AMY: Twelve years.  
NIKKO: You hit us with a cricket bat.  
AMY: Twelve years.  
MATTHEW: A cricket bat.  
AMY: Twelve years and four psychiatrists.  
BELLA: Four?  
AMY: I kept biting them.  
NIKKO: Why?  
AMY: They said you weren't real.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.  
(It is coming from the Ice cream van speakers.)  
AMY: No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
BELLA: What's that? Why are you playing that?  
ICE CREAM MAN: It's supposed to be Claire De Lune.  
(It is also on the radio.)  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
(It is also on a jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone.)  
AMY: Guys, what's happening?  
ATRAXI [OC]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**28. Mrs Angelo's home**

(The big eyeball is on every channel on the television. An elderly lady keeps jabbing at the remote control.)  
ATRAXI [on TV]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
MATTHEW: Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look.  
MRS ANGELO: I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?  
AMY: Well, sometimes.  
MRS ANGELO: I thought you were a nurse.  
AMY: I can be a nurse.  
MRS ANGELO: Or actually a nun?  
AMY: I dabble.  
MRS ANGELO: Amy, who is your friend?  
MATTHEW: Who's Amy? You were Amelia.  
AMY: Yeah? Now I'm Amy.  
MATTHEW: Amelia Pond. That was a great name.  
AMY: Bit fairy tale.  
MRS ANGELO: I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before.  
MATTHEW: Not me. Brand new face First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?  
AMY: I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh.  
MATTHEW: You were a little girl five minutes ago.  
AMY: You're worse than my aunt.  
(Matthew speaks to Mrs Angelo rather than Amy.)  
MATTHEW: I'm Matthew. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself.  
ATRAXI [on radio]: Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche.  
MATTHEW: Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world.  
(Matthew looks out of the window.)  
AMY: What's up there? What are you looking for?  
MATTHEW: Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast. But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes.  
AMY: Twenty minutes to what?  
ATRAXI [on TV]: The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.  
MATTHEW: The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet.  
ATRAXI [on TV]: will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
MATTHEW: Twenty minutes to the end of the world.  
ATRAXI [on TV]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated.

**29. Space**

(The eyeball is one of may snowflake cum icicle type spaceships above the Earth.)  
ATRAXI: Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

**30. Leadworth**

(Matthew and Amy walk down the middle of the road.)  
MATTHEW: What is this place? Where am I?  
AMY: Leadworth.  
MATTHEW: Where's the rest of it?  
AMY: This is it.  
MATTHEW: Is there an airport?  
AMY: No.  
MATTHEW: A nuclear power station?  
AMY: No.  
MATTHEW: Even a little one?  
AMY: No.  
MATTHEW: Nearest city?  
AMY: Gloucester. Half an hour by car.  
MATTHEW: We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?  
AMY: No.  
MATTHEW: Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?  
AMY: It's a duck pond.  
MATTHEW: Why aren't there any ducks?  
AMY: I don't know. There's never any ducks.  
MATTHEW: Then how do you know it's a duck pond?  
AMY: It just is. Is it important, the duck pond? (Matthew clutches his chest.)  
MATTHEW: I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet.  
AMY: What's happening? Why's it going dark?  
(A black disc covers the sun, like a total eclipse.)  
AMY: So what's wrong with the sun?  
MATTHEW: Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone.  
AMY: This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up.  
MATTHEW: Why would I wind you up?  
AMY: You told me you had a time machine.  
MATTHEW: And you believed us.  
AMY: Then I grew up.  
MATTHEW: Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw  
(People all over the village green taking photographs of the sun, except duplicate Barney and his dog, and Nikko photographing the people. The time is 11:30)  
MATTHEW: Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me.  
AMY: No.  
MATTHEW: I'm sorry?  
AMY: No!  
MATTHEW: Amy, no, no, what are you doing?  
(Amy drags Matthew to a car that has just pulled up and slams his tie in the door, then takes the keys from the driver and locks it.)  
MATTHEW: Are you out of your mind?  
AMY: Who are you?  
MATTHEW: You know who I am.  
AMY: No, really. Who are you?  
MATTHEW: Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes.  
AMY: Well, better talk quickly, then.  
HENDERSON: Amy, I am going to need my car back.  
AMY: Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee.  
HENDERSON: Right, yes.  
(Mister Henderson does as he is told.)  
MATTHEW: Catch.  
(He tosses her the apple with the face carved in it. It is still fresh.)  
MATTHEW: I'm Matthew. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over.  
AMY: I don't believe you.  
MATTHEW: Just twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for twenty minutes.  
(Amy unlocks Mister Henderson's car.)  
AMY: What do we do?  
MATTHEW: Stop Nikko.  
(He runs onto the village green and grabs Rory's phone.)  
MATTHEW: The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?  
NIKKO: Matthew.  
MATTHEW: Man and dog. Why?  
NIKKO: Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's  
BELLA + NIKKO + MATTHEW: In a hospital, in a coma.  
MATTHEW: Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind.  
(The man barks at them.)  
MATTHEW: Prisoner Zero.  
NIKKO: What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?  
AMY: Yes.  
(One of the pretty eyeball spaceships comes down.)  
MATTHEW: See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver.  
(Matthew makes all the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring.)  
FIREMEN: Oi, come back here! Come back!  
MATTHEW: I think someone's going to notice, don't you?  
(He blows up a red telephone box, then the screwdriver explodes.)  
MATTHEW: No, no! No, don't do that!  
NIKKO: Look, it's going.  
MATTHEW: No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is  
(Prisoner Zero goes squidgy and disappears down a drain cover.)  
AMY: Nikko! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain.  
MATTHEW: Well, of course it did.  
AMY: What do we do now?  
MATTHEW: It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!

**31. Coma ward**

(Patient Barney is shaking.)  
RAMSDEN: Barney? Barney? Barney? Can you hear me, Barney? Barney? Barney?  
(The multiform slithers through an air vent above Barney's bed.)

**32. Leadworth**

AMY: So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?  
MATTHEW: Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop.  
AMY: So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!  
MATTHEW: They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am.  
NIKKO: What's he on about?  
MATTHEW: Phone. Now. Give me.  
(Matthew flicks through the images on the iPhone.)  
MATTHEW: These photos, they're are all coma patients?  
NIKKO: Yeah.  
MATTHEW: No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero.  
AMY: He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?  
MATTHEW: Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one.  
NIKKO: Thanks.  
AMY: Jeffro.  
NIKKO: Oh, thanks.  
MATTHEW: He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done. Bella, with me.  
NIKKO: Your car. Come on.  
(Amy and Nikko get into a proper Mini, not a BMW oversized wannabe.)

**33. Jeffro's bedroom**

(Jeffro is lounging on his bed, using his laptop.)  
MATTHEW: Hello. Laptop. Give me.  
JEFFRO: No, no, no, no, wait.  
MATTHEW: It's fine. Give it here.  
JEFFRO: Hang on!  
(Matthew takes the laptop and sees what Jeff was browsing.)  
MATTHEW: Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff.  
(Mrs Angelo enters.)  
JEFF: Gran.  
MRS ANGELO: What are you doing?  
MATTHEW: The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore.  
MRS ANGELO: I like Patrick Moore.  
MATTHEW: I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil.  
JEFFRO: You can't just hack in on a call like that.  
MATTHEW: Can't I?  
(Six faces come up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. He shows them his psychic paper.)  
PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: Who are you?  
MAN [OC]: This is a secure call, what are you doing here?  
MATTHEW: Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this.  
PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: It's here too, I'm getting it.  
MATTHEW: Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention.  
(Nikko and Amy run into the hospital.)  
NASA [OC]: Sir, what are you doing?  
MATTHEW: I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?  
PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: Who was your lady friend?  
MATTHEW: Patrick, behave.  
MAN [OC]: What does this virus do?  
MATTHEW: It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. (sotto) Jeff, you're my best man.  
JEFFRO: You what?  
MATTHEW: Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeffro, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world.  
JEFFRO: Why me?  
MATTHEW: It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go.  
(Matthew and Bella runs out.)  
JEFFRO: Okay, guys, let's do this.  
MATTHEW: Oh, and delete your internet history.

**34. Hospital**

NI: Something's happened up there. We can't get through.  
AMY; Yes, but what's happened?  
RORY; I don't know. No one knows. Phone him.  
AMY: I'm phoning him. Matthew? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through.  
RORY: What did he say?  
AMY: Look in the mirror. Ha ha! Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car.

**35. Fire engine**

MATTHEW: Don't worry, I've commandeered a vehicle.

**36. Hospital corridor**

(Nikko and Amy run up the stairs. The coma ward floor is a mess.)  
AMY: Oh god.  
(A woman with two girls meets them in the corridor.)  
MOTHER: Officer.  
AMY: What happened?  
MOTHER: There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses.  
(Amy makes a phone call.)

**37. Fire engine**

MATTHEW: Are you in?  
AMY [OC]: Yep.

**38. Hospital corridor**

AMY: But so's Prisoner Zero.

**39. Fire engine**

MATTHEW: You need to get out of there.

**40. Hospital corridor**

MOTHER [OC]: He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog.  
(But it is not the mother who is speaking.)  
CHILD: I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone.  
(Nikko and Amy back away.)  
CHILD: Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies.  
MOTHER: Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths.  
(She opens her mouth to reveal the needle teeth.)  
NIKKO: Oh, my God!

**41. Fire engine**

MATTHEW: Amy? Amy, what's happening?  
(Amy and Nikko run into the ward and bar the doors with a broom through the handles.)  
MATTHEW: Amy, talk to me!

**42. Coma ward**

AMY: We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in.  
MATTHEW [OC]: Which window are you?  
AMY: What, sorry?

**43. Fire engine**

MATTHEW: Which window?

**44. Coma ward**

AMY: First floor, on the left, fourth from the end.  
(The broom finally gives up.)  
MOTHER: Oh, dear little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Matthew to return. But not this time, Amelia.  
(Amy gets a text from Nikko's phone. Duck! They do, and the fire engine ladder comes crashing through the window. Enter Matthew and Bella.)  
MATTHEW: Right! Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time.  
MOTHER: Time for what, Time Lord?  
MATTHEW: Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies.  
MOTHER: The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire.  
MATTHEW: Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave.  
MOTHER: I did not open the crack.  
MATTHEW; Somebody did.  
MOTHER: The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you? The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall.  
MATTHEW: And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!  
(The clock says 0:00.)  
MATTHEW; Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeffro and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here.  
(There is a bright light outside.)  
MATTHEW: Oh! And I think they just found us!  
MOTHER: The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me.  
MATTHEW: Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man? Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine.  
MOTHER: Then I shall take a new form.  
MATTHEW: Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link.  
MOTHER: And I've had years.  
(Amy collapses.)  
MATTHEW: No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please.  
NIKKO: Matthew.  
(Prisoner Zero has transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair.)  
MATTHEW: Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?  
NIKKO: It's you.  
MATTHEW; Me? Is that what I look like?  
NIKKO: You don't know?  
MATTHEW: Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?  
(A little girl comes from around a curtain and holds the duplicate's hand.)  
MATTHEW: No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me. Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw.  
AMELIA: No. No. No!  
(She transforms.)  
MATTHEW: Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained.  
ZERO: Silence, Matthew. Silence will fall.  
(Prisoner Zero disappears in a rush of wind.)  
RORY: The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over.  
(Amy wakes up.)  
NIKKO: Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?  
AMY: What happened?  
NIKKO: He did it. Matthew did it.  
MATTHEW: No, I didn't.  
NIKKO: What are you doing?  
MATTHEW: Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance.  
NIKKO: About what?  
MATTHEW: The bill.  
(Matthew phones the Atraxi.)  
MATTHEW: Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now I've done it.  
NIKKO: Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?

**45. Hospital corridor**

AMY: Where are you going?  
MATTHEW: The roof. No, hang on.

**46. Doctor's locker room**

AMY; What's in here?  
MATTHEW: I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show.  
BELLA: You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off.  
MATTHEW: Turn your back if it embarrasses you.

**47. Roof**

(Matthew walks out in a new shirt with several ties draped around his neck. The Atraxi is hovering overhead.)  
AMY: So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving.  
MATTHEW: Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! Matthew will see you now.  
(The eyeball drops onto the roof and scans Matthew.)  
ATRAXI: You are from a past of this world.  
MATTHEW: I've put a lot of work into it.  
(He looks at his selection of ties.)  
MATTHEW: Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?  
ATRAXI: Is this world important?  
MATTHEW: Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?  
(There is a projection of the world between them.)  
ATRAXI: No.  
MATTHEW: Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?  
ATRAXI: No.  
MATTHEW: Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many.  
(The projection shows the Daleks et al.)  
MATTHEW: And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?  
(A run through of all Matthew's friends and the past incarnation of Matthew then this Matthew steps through the projection with a jacket and bow tie.)  
MATTHEW: Hello. I'm Matthew. Basically, f***ing run.  
(The eyeball zooms back to its ship and leaves, very fast. There is a brief materialisation sound, then Matthew takes a glowing Tardis key out of his new jacket pocket.)  
AMY: Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?  
(Matthew, Bella and Nikko are already down the stairs and running out of the hospital.)

**48. Garden**

(The Tardis is waiting for them.)  
MATTHEW: Okay, what have you got for us this time?

**49. Tardis**

MATTHEW: Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you.  
(Amy runs up just at it dematerialises. Night time. The sound of the Tardis wakes Amy up. She runs outside.)  
MATTHEW: Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now.  
AMY: It's you. You came back.  
MATTHEW: Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?  
AMY: And you kept the clothes.  
MATTHEW: Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes.  
AMY: Including the bow tie.  
MATTHEW: Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool.  
AMY: Are you from another planet?  
MATTHEW: Yeah.  
AMY: Okay.  
MATTHEW: So what do you think?  
AMY: Of what?  
MATTHEW: Other planets. Want to check some out?  
AMY: What does that mean?  
MATTHEW: It means. Well, it means come with me.  
AMY: Where?  
MATTHEW: Wherever you like.  
AMY: All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero.  
MATTHEW: Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more.  
AMY: Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago.  
MATTHEW: Oh! S***!  
AMY: Yeah.  
MATTHEW: So that's  
AMY: Fourteen years!  
MATTHEW: Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough.  
AMY: When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library.  
MATTHEW: Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?  
AMY: No.  
MATTHEW: You wanted to come fourteen years ago.  
AMY: I grew up.  
MATTHEW: Don't worry. I'll soon fix that.  
(He opens the Tardis door and follows Amy in.)

**50. Tardis**

MATTHEW: Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all.  
AMY: I'm in my nightie.  
BELLA: You should have seen me, when I first came into this place. I WAS IN A F***ING WEDDING DRESS!  
MATTHEW: Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will Where do you want to start?  
AMY: You are so sure that I'm coming.  
MATTHEW: Yeah, I am.  
AMY: Why?  
MATTHEW: Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels.  
AMY: Oh, do you?  
MATTHEW: All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming.  
AMY: Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?  
MATTHEW: It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?  
AMY: Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff.  
MATTHEW: All right, then. Back in time for stuff.  
(A sonic screwdriver rises from a slot in the console.)  
MATTHEW: Oh! Lovely. Thanks, dear.  
(Matthew uses an old typewriter wired into the console.)  
AMY: Why me?  
MATTHEW: Why not?  
AMY: No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?  
MATTHEW: I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?  
AMY: People always have a reason.  
MATTHEW: Do I look like people?  
AMY: You're lonely. That's it? Just that?  
MATTHEW: Just that. Promise.  
AMY: Okay.  
MATTHEW: So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know.  
AMY: I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought.  
MATTHEW: Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything.  
(He sets the Tardis in flight. We watch it dematerialise in the garden then go back to Amy's bedroom and the wedding dress with its veil hanging up on the back of the door.)


	2. The Beast Below & Victory Of The Daleks

GRAND THEFT FAIL

SERIES THREE

EPISODE TWO

VICTORY OF THE DALEKS

**1. Tardis**

AMY: People phone you?  
MATTHEW: Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?  
(Amy answers the trim phone on the console.)  
AMY: Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?  
MATTHEW: Which Prime Minister?  
AMY: Er, which Prime Minister? The British one.  
MATTHEW: Which British one?  
AMY: Which British one? Winston Churchill for you.  
MATTHEW: Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?

**2. War rooms**

CHURCHILL: Tricky situation, Matthew. Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you.  
(There is a shadow of a Dalek on the wall.)  
MATTHEW [OC]: Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister.

**3. Map room**

(In the War Rooms beneath Whitehall, an air raid siren is wailing. The WRACs and RAF are keeping track of fighter's positions on a tabletop grid.)  
TODD: Can't we shut that ruddy thing up?  
BLANCHE: If wishes were kisses.  
TODD: Flight two advancing from Biggin Hill.  
BLANCHE: Hostile thirty six, confirm please.  
CHILDERS: Able Victor Charlie down.  
LILIAN: Twenty six and forty one detailed to intercept.  
BLANCHE: Forty one? That, that's Reg's squadron.  
(Prime Minister Winston Spencer Churchill enters, puffing on his trademark cigar.)  
LILIAN: Sir.  
CHURCHILL: How many?  
CHILDERS: Looks like a dozen Heinkel at least, sir, with Messerschmitts flanking.  
CHURCHILL: Out of range?  
BLANCHE: Normally, sir, yes.  
CHURCHILL: Well then, time to roll out the secret weapon.  
(Blanche pushes a model Dalek onto the grid.)

**4. Filing room**

(The Tardis materialises in a filing room. A buzzer sounds in Churchill's office, and he smiles. Matthew opens the Tardis doors to stare down the barrels of three Lee Enfield rifles, made in Britain, which move aside to reveal the PM.)  
MATTHEW: Amy? Winston Churchill.  
CHURCHILL: Matthew. Is it you?  
MATTHEW: Oh, Winston, my old friend.  
(Churchill holds out his hand and beckons.)  
MATTHEW: Ah, every time.  
AMY: What's he after?  
MATTHEW: Tardis key, of course.  
CHURCHILL: Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Matthew. The lives that could be saved.  
MATTHEW: Ah, doesn't work like that.  
CHURCHILL: Must I take it by force?  
MATTHEW: I'd like to see you try.  
CHURCHILL: At ease.  
MATTHEW: You rang?

**5. Corridor**

CHURCHILL: So you've changed your face again.  
MATTHEW: Yeah, well, had a bit of work done.  
AMY: Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?  
MATTHEW: Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London.  
CHURCHILL: You're late, by the way.  
BLANCHE: Requisitions, sir.  
CHURCHILL: Excellent.  
MATTHEW: Late?  
CHURCHILL: I rang you a month ago.  
DOCTOR: Really? Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty Tardis, it's. I'm just running her in.  
CHURCHILL: Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps.  
BLANCHE: No, sir. Fine, sir.  
CHURCHILL: Action this day, Breen. Action this day.  
BLANCHE: Yes, sir.  
TODD: Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them.  
CHURCHILL: We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for. Coming, Matthew?  
MATTHEW: Why?  
CHURCHILL: I have something to show you.

**6. Lift**

CHURCHILL: We stand at a crossroads, Matthew, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace.  
MATTHEW: Such as?  
CHURCHILL: Follow me.

**7. Roof**

(Sandbags and sentries, and a white-coated scientist searching the skies with powerful binoculars.)  
AMY: Wow.  
CHURCHILL: Matthew, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project.  
(Matthew gives him a V for Victory salute.)  
BRACEWELL: How do you do?  
MAN [OC]: Two flights JU thirty eights approaching from the east.  
(A bomb lands nearby. Amy gazes at all the barrage balloons moored over the city.)  
AMY: Oh, Matthew. Matthew, it's  
MATTHEW: History.  
CHURCHILL: Ready, Bracewell?  
BRACEWELL: Aye aye, sir. On my order, fire!  
(Energy bolts zoom out from a sandbagged emplacement towards the approaching Nazi planes. Everyone a dead hit.)  
AMY: What was that?  
MATTHEW: That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like. Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!  
BRACEWELL: Advance.  
CHURCHILL: Our new secret weapon. Ha!  
(A Dalek rolls out from the emplacement. It's designation logo is a Union Flag and it is painted khaki, with an army utility belt around it.)  
CHURCHILL: What do you think? Quite something, eh?  
MATTHEW: What are you doing here?  
DALEK: I am your soldier.  
MATTHEW: What?  
DALEK: I am your soldier.  
MATTHEW: Stop this. Stop now. Now, you know who I am. You always know.  
DALEK: Your identity is unknown.  
BRACEWELL: Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides.  
MATTHEW: Your what?  
BRACEWELL: You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can.  
DALEK: Yes.  
BRACEWELL: Until the Germans have been utterly smashed.  
DALEK: Yes.  
BRACEWELL: And what is your ultimate aim?  
DALEK: To win the war.

**8. Churchill's office**

MATTHEW: They're Daleks. They're called Daleks.  
CHURCHILL: They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Matthew. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them.  
MATTHEW: Invented them? Oh, no, no, no.  
CHURCHILL: Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius.  
AMY: A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to  
MATTHEW: Shush. He didn't invent them. They're alien.  
CHURCHILL: Alien.  
(One glides past the open door, looking in.)  
MATTHEW: And totally hostile.  
CHURCHILL: Precisely. They will win me the war.

**9. Corridor**

MATTHEW: Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?  
CHURCHILL: When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true.  
MATTHEW: Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them.  
CHURCHILL: But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand.  
MATTHEW: I am imagining.  
(A Dalek goes past carrying a despatch box.)  
MATTHEW: Amy, tell him.  
AMY: Tell him what?  
MATTHEW: About the Daleks.  
AMY: What would I know about the Daleks?  
MATTHEW: Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky. You don't forget that. Amy, tell me you remember the Daleks.  
AMY: No, sorry.  
MATTHEW: That's not possible.

**10. Map room**

LILIAN: Blue leader to Two squadron and six two three five seven. Over.  
MAN [OC]: Bandits at ten o'clock.  
LILIAN: Two three five seven. Over.  
MATTHEW: So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?  
AMY: Well, let's just ask, shall we?  
MATTHEW: Amy. Amelia!  
(Amy taps on a Dalek's shell.)  
DALEK: Can I be of assistance?  
AMY: Oh. Yes, yes. See, my friend reckons you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?  
DALEK: I am your soldier.  
AMY: Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?  
DALEK: Please excuse me. I have duties to perform.  
MATTHEW: Winston. Winston, please.  
CHURCHILL: We are waging total war, Matthew. Day after day the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist.  
MATTHEW: Wait till the Daleks get started.  
CHURCHILL: Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame.  
MATTHEW: Yeah. Try the Earth in flames.  
CHURCHILL: I weep for my country. I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart.  
MATTHEW: You're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope.  
CHURCHILL: But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now.  
DALEK: Can I be of assistance?  
MATTHEW: Shut it. Listen to me. Just listen. The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them.  
CHURCHILL: If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation.  
(A siren sounds.)  
CHURCHILL: Oh, the All Clear. We are safe, for now.  
(Churchill leaves, followed by a Dalek.)  
AMY: Matthew, it's the All Clear. You okay?  
MATTHEW: What does hate look like, Amy?  
AMY: Hate?  
MATTHEW: It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it.

**11. Laboratory**

DALEK: Would you care for some tea?  
BRACEWELL: That would be very nice, thank you.  
MATTHEW: All right, Prof. Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them.  
BRACEWELL: Just doing my bit.  
AMY: Not bad for a Paisley boy.  
BRACEWELL: Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear.  
MATTHEW: How did you do it? Come up with the idea?  
BRACEWELL: How does the muse of invention come to anyone?  
MATTHEW: But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?  
BRACEWELL: Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you. Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath.  
MATTHEW: And are these your ideas or theirs?  
BRACEWELL: Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Matthew. They are.  
(The Dalek brings Bracewell his tea.)  
BRACEWELL: Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior.  
MATTHEW: I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death.  
CHURCHILL: Yes, Matthew. Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich.  
MATTHEW: Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too.  
DALEK: Would you care for some tea?  
(Matthew knocks the tray from the Dalek's sucker.)  
MATTHEW: Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?  
DALEK: We seek only to help you.  
MATTHEW: To do what?  
DALEK: To win the war.  
MATTHEW: Really? Which war?  
DALEK: I do not understand.  
MATTHEW: This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?  
DALEK: I do not understand. I am your soldier.  
MATTHEW: Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself.  
(Matthew picks up a huge spanner and starts hitting the Dalek.)  
CHURCHILL: Matthew, what the devil?  
DALEK: You do not require tea?  
BRACEWELL: Stop him! Prime Minister, please.  
CHURCHILL: Matthew, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious.  
MATTHEW: Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do.  
BRACEWELL: I must protest.  
MATTHEW: What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!  
AMY: Matthew, be careful.  
DALEK: Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier.  
MATTHEW: You are my enemy! And I am yours. You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am Matthew. And you are the Daleks.  
DALEK: Correct. Review testimony.  
MATTHEW [OC]: I am Matthew. And you are the Daleks.  
MATTHEW: Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?  
DALEK 2: Transmitting testimony now.  
MATTHEW: Transmit what, where?

**12. Spaceship**

(A Dalek saucer on the far side of the Moon.)  
GOLD: Receiving testimony now.  
MATTHEW [OC]: I am Matthew. And you are the Daleks.  
(The lights on a golden Dalek-shaped pod light up.)  
GOLD: Progenitor activated. Testimony accepted. Testimony accepted.

**13. Laboratory**

DALEK 2: Testimony accepted.  
MATTHEW: Get back, all of you.  
CHURCHILL: Marines! Marines, get in here.  
(The two Marines who come through the door are exterminated.)  
BRACEWELL: Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides.  
DALEK: We are the Daleks.  
BRACEWELL: But I created you.  
DALEK: No.  
(The Dalek blows off Bracewell's left hand. It sparks and splutters.)  
DALEK: We created you.  
DALEKS: Victory. Victory. Victory.  
(The Daleks teleport away.)  
AMY: What just happened, Matthew?  
MATTHEW: I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan.  
(Matthew runs out.)  
AMY: Hey!

**14. Spaceship**

(The khaki Daleks enter.)  
GOLD: Commencing Phase Two. The Progenitor is activated. It begins.

**15. Filing room**

MATTHEW: Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony.  
AMY: Don't beat yourself up because you were right. So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?  
MATTHEW: This is what I do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you wait here.  
AMY: What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?  
MATTHEW: Safe as it gets around me.  
(Matthew goes into the Tardis and it dematerialises.)  
AMY: What's he expect us to do now?  
CHURCHILL: K B O, of course.  
AMY: What?  
CHURCHILL: Keep buggering on.

**16. Tardis**

(Matthew sets the scanner on search.)  
MATTHEW: Come on. Bingo!

**17. Churchill's office**

BLANCHE: Prime Minister.  
CHURCHILL: Yes?  
BLANCHE: Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up.  
CHURCHILL: What do you think, Miss Pond? The Doctor's in trouble and now we know where he is.  
AMY: Yeah. Because he'll be on that ship, won't he. Right in the middle of everything.  
CHURCHILL: Exactly.

**18. Roof**

(An air raid warden is on duty when a light comes on in a building across the road.)  
WARDEN: Oi, put that light out.

**19. Spaceship**

GOLD: The final phase commences, channel all reserve power to Progenitor.  
(The Tardis materialises.)  
MATTHEW: How about that cuppa now, then?  
GOLD: It is the Matthew.  
DALEK 2: Exterminate.  
MATTHEW: Wait, wait, wait. I wouldn't if I were you. Tardis self-destruct, and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it.  
(Matthew is holding out a Jammy Dodger biscuit.)  
DALEK: You would not use such a device.  
MATTHEW: Try me.  
(Dalek 2 rolls forward.)  
MATTHEW: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? Tardis bang bang, Daleks boom! Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished.  
DALEK 2: One ship survived.  
MATTHEW: And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying.  
DALEK: We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices.  
MATTHEW: Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?  
DALEK: It is our past, and our future.  
MATTHEW: Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?  
GOLD: It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one.  
MATTHEW: Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?  
DALEK: It was necessary.  
MATTHEW: But why? I get it. Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh ho! This is rich. The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek.  
DALEK: A solution was devised.  
MATTHEW: Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognise me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you. No. No, no. What are you doing?  
GOLD: Withdraw now, Matthew, or the city dies in flames.  
MATTHEW: Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London.  
GOLD: Watch as the humans destroy themselves.  
(A ray goes out from the spaceship.)

**20. London**

(The lights go on all over the city.)  
WARDEN: What the? No.

**21. Map room**

TODD: The generators won't switch off. The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister.  
AMY: Has to be them. It has to be the Daleks.  
CHURCHILL: The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here.  
LILIAN: Confirm. Squadron two four four and fifty six mobilised. Emergency. Emergency.  
BLANCHE: One oh nine? One oh nine, confirm.  
CHURCHILL: Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now.  
BLANCHE: German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA ten minutes, sir.  
CHURCHILL: Here they come. Get a message to Mister Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at oh three hundred hours. If we're all still here.  
AMY: We can't just sit here. We've got to take the fight to the Daleks.  
CHURCHILL: How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs.  
AMY: Oh God, we must have something.  
MAN [OC]: Six oh four Blenheim squadron, stand by.  
AMY: Oh. It's staring us in the face. A gift, from the Daleks.

**22. Spaceship**

MATTHEW: Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self destruct.  
DALEK: Stalemate, Matthew. Leave us and return to Earth.  
MATTHEW: Oh, that's it. That's your great victory? You leave?  
DALEK: Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again.  
MATTHEW: No, no, no. I won't let you get away this time. I won't.  
DALEK: We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete. Observe, Matthew, a new Dalek paradigm.  
(Five restyled Daleks glide out from the Progenitor cabinet, each a different colour. What a gift for the marketing boys.)  
DALEK: The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the master race.

**23. Laboratory**

CHURCHILL: Bracewell, put the gun down.  
BRACEWELL: My life is a lie, and I choose to end it.  
AMY: In your own time, Paisley boy, because right now we need your help.  
BRACEWELL: But those creatures, my Ironsides, they made me? I can remember things. So many things. The last war. The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?  
CHURCHILL: What you are, sir, is either on our side or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?  
AMY: Listen to me. I understand. Really, I do. Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you are the only one who can help take it down.  
BRACEWELL: I am?  
AMY: You're alien technology. You're as clever as the Daleks are, so start thinking. What about rockets? You got rockets? Because you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile.  
CHURCHILL: It isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond. We need proper tactical. Oh. A missile. Or.  
AMY: Or what?  
CHURCHILL: We could send something up there, you say?  
BRACEWELL: Yes, well, with a gravity bubble, yes, but. Theoretically it's possible that we could actually send something into space.  
CHURCHILL: Bracewell, it's time to think big.

**24. Spaceship**

DALEK: All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks.  
WHITE: Yes, you are inferior.  
DALEK: Yes.  
WHITE: Then prepare.  
DALEKS: We are ready.  
WHITE: Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate.  
(The new neon coloured Daleks exterminate the old khaki and gold ones.)  
MATTHEW: Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?  
WHITE: You are Matthew. You must be exterminated.  
(He holds out his Jammy Dodger again.)  
MATTHEW: Don't mess with me, sweetheart.

**25. Map room**

MAN [OC]: More Nazi bombers approaching in strike formation. Incendiary bombs have hit the East End of London.  
CHURCHILL: At last. Are they ready?  
BRACEWELL: I hope so. But in the meantime, this will pick up Dalek transmissions.  
(Bracewell's rigged radar scanner picks up a picture of the White Dalek and Matthew.)  
WHITE [on screen]: We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race.  
AMY: It's him.  
WHITE [on screen]: Scientist, Strategist

**26. Spaceship**

WHITE: Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme.  
MATTHEW: Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job.

**27. Map room**

MATTHEW [on screen]: I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme.  
AMY: He's got company. New company. You've got to hurry up.  
(Bracewell answers the phone.)  
BRACEWELL: Yes? Right. Right, thanks. Ready when you are, Prime Minister.  
CHURCHILL: Splendid.  
BRACEWELL: Spaceship's exact coordinates located.  
CHURCHILL: Go to it, Group Captain. Go to it.  
CHILDERS: Broadsword to Danny Boy. Broadsword to Danny Boy. Scramble. Scramble. Scramble.  
(Groan. Where Eagles Dare.)

**28. Spaceship**

MATTHEW: Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity.  
WHITE: And yourself.  
MATTHEW: Occupational hazard.  
BLUE: Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self destruct device non-existent.  
(Matthew eats his biscuit.)  
MATTHEW: All right, it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea.  
(An alarm sounds.)  
BLUE: Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction, multiple projectiles.  
WHITE: What have the humans done?  
MATTHEW: I don't know.  
WHITE: Explain. Explain. Explain.  
PILOT [OC]: Danny Boy to Matthew. Danny Boy to Matthew. Are you receiving me? Over.  
MATTHEW: Oh ho! Winston, you beauty.

**29. Space**

(A flight of Spitfires are on their way.)  
PILOT: Danny Boy to Matthew. Come in. Over.

**30. Spaceship**

MATTHEW: Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over.  
WHITE: Exterminate Matthew.  
(Matthew runs for the Tardis.)

**31. Map room**

CHURCHILL: You heard him, Group Captain. Target that dish. Send in all we've got.

**32. Space**

CHILDERS [OC]: Broadsword to Danny Boy. Target the dish and stop that signal. Over.  
PILOT: Understood, sir. Over.

**33. Map room**

PILOT [OC]: You can count on us. Over.  
LILIAN: Oh, good luck, lads.

**34. Space**

PILOT: Okay, chaps, let's put London back under cover of darkness. Tally ho! Cover my back, going in close. Pull out, pull out.

**35. Map room**

PILOT [OC]: We've lost Jubilee, sir. Over.  
CHILDERS: Beam still active, sir.  
CHURCHILL: Send them in again.

**36. Space**

PILOT: Flintlock's down sir, and the dish seems to be protected. Over.

**37. Spaceship**

ORANGE: Shields intact. Pulse still active.

**38. Space**

PILOT: Danny Boy to Matthew. Only me left now.

**39. Tardis**

PILOT [OC]: Anything you can do, sir? Over.  
MATTHEW: Matthew to Danny Boy. Matthew to Danny Boy.

**40. Space**

MATTHEW [OC]: I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over.  
PILOT: Good show, Matthew. Go to it. Over.

**41. Map room**

PILOT: I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over.

**42. Spaceship**

ORANGE: Shields de-activated.  
(Boom!)  
ORANGE: Energy pulse destroyed.

**43. Map room**

CHILDERS: Direct hit, sir!  
AMY: Yes!

**44. Roof**

(Up on his roof, the Air Raid Warden watches the lights go out all over London.)  
WARDEN: Thank the Lord. Do your worst, Adolf.

**45. Space**

PILOT: Danny Boy to Matthew. Going in for another attack.

**46. Tardis**

MATTHEW: Matthew to Danny Boy. Matthew to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over.

**47. Space**

PILOT: What about you, Matthew?

**48. Tardis**

MATTHEW: I'll be okay.  
WHITE [on screen]: Matthew, call off your attack.  
MATTHEW: Ah ha. What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end.  
WHITE [on screen]: Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth.  
MATTHEW: I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card.

**49. Spaceship**

WHITE: Bracewell is a bomb.

**50. Tardis**

MATTHEW: You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body.  
(The Supreme Dalek projects himself into the Tardis on a holo-screen.)  
WHITE [on screen]: His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android.  
MATTHEW: No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all.  
WHITE [on scanner]: Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below.

**51. Spaceship**

WHITE: The Earth will die screaming.

**52. Tardis**

MATTHEW: Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks.  
WHITE [on scanner]: Then choose, Doctor. Destroy the Daleks

**53. Spaceship**

WHITE: Or save the Earth.

**54. Tardis**

WHITE [on scanner]: Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Matthew. Choose. Choose.  
MATTHEW: Matthew to Danny Boy. Matthew to Danny Boy. Withdraw.

**55. Space**

PILOT: Say again, sir. Over.

**56. Tardis**

MATTHEW: Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out.

**57. Space**

PILOT: But sir.  
MATTHEW [OC]: There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over.  
(The Spitfire returns to Earth. The Tardis materialises in the filing room.)

**58. Spaceship**

WHITE: Matthew has failed. His compassion is his greatest weakness. Daleks have no such weakness.

**59. Map room**

(Matthew runs in and punches Bracewell on the jaw, knocking him down.)  
AMY: Matthew!  
MATTHEW: Ow. Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb.  
BRACEWELL: What?  
MATTHEW: There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down.  
(Matthew uses his sonic screwdriver to open up Bracewell's torso.)

**60. Spaceship**

WHITE: Detonation sequence activated. Time corridor establishing.  
BLUE: Time jump in thirty rels.

**61. Map room**

(One of the five blue segments of a circle on Bracewell's torso turns yellow.)  
AMY: Well?  
MATTHEW: I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before.  
AMY: So what, they've wired him up to detonate?  
MATTHEW: Oh no, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red.  
AMY: There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one.  
MATTHEW: You're not helping.  
CHURCHILL: It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War.  
MATTHEW: Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life.  
BRACEWELL: Matthew, I really don't think this is the time.  
MATTHEW: Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything.

**62. Spaceship**

WHITE: Countdown proceeding.

**63. Map room**

BRACEWELL: My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm.  
MATTHEW: And your parents? Come on, tell me.  
BRACEWELL; Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever.  
MATTHEW: What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now.  
BRACEWELL: It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I though it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left.  
(Two red, one yellow and two blue segments now.)  
MATTHEW: Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks.  
BRACEWELL: It hurts, Matthew. It hurts so much.  
MATTHEW: Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being.  
(Four red, one yellow.)  
MATTHEW: It's not working. I can't stop it.  
AMY: Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?  
BRACEWELL: What?  
AMY: It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt.  
BRACEWELL: I really shouldn't talk about her.  
AMY: Oh. There's a her.  
(The yellow turns back to blue.)  
MATTHEW: What was her name?  
BRACEWELL: Dorabella.  
MATTHEW: Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name.  
AMY: What was she like, Edwin?  
BRACEWELL: Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella.  
(All the segments return to blue.)

**64. Spaceship**

BLUE: Oblivion Continuum inactive.  
WHITE: Impossible.  
BLUE: Time jump imminent. Prepare.

**65. Map room**

MATTHEW: Welcome to the human race.  
(Matthew points at Churchill.)  
MATTHEW: You're brilliant. (Bracewell) You're brilliant. (Amy) And you, I.  
(Matthew kisses Amy's forehead.)  
DOCTOR: Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks.  
BRACEWELL: Wait, Matthew. Wait, wait. It's too late.

**66. Spaceship**

WHITE: You will never defeat us, Matthew. We will return.  
DALEKS: We will return.  
(The Dalek spaceship makes the time jump.)

**67. Map room**

BRACEWELL: Gone. They've gone.  
MATTHEW: No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again.  
BRACEWELL: No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone.  
AMY: Matthew, it's okay. You did it. You stopped the bomb. Matthew?  
MATTHEW: I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won.  
AMY: But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it? Is it.  
MATTHEW: No, it's not too shabby.  
CHURCHILL: It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar.  
MATTHEW: No.  
(A new morning, and the Air Raid Warden raises the flagpole with the Union Flag on it.)  
AMY: So, what now, then?  
CHURCHILL: I still have a war to run, Miss Pond.  
LILIAN: Prime Minister.  
CHURCHILL: Oh, thank you. Oh, they hit the Palace and Saint Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it.  
(Blanche bursts into tears.)  
AMY: Is she okay?  
CHURCHILL: What?  
AMY: She looks very upset.  
(Lilian goes to comfort Blanche.)  
CHURCHILL: Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel. Where's Matthew?  
MATTHEW: Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in.  
CHURCHILL: Won't you reconsider, Matthew? Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty hours.  
MATTHEW: Exactly.  
CHURCHILL: But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?  
MATTHEW: Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston, and it's going to be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can.  
CHURCHILL: Stay with us, and help us win through. The world needs you.  
MATTHEW: The world doesn't need me.  
CHURCHILL: No?  
MATTHEW: The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill.  
CHURCHILL: It's been a pleasure, Matthew, as always.  
MATTHEW: Too right.  
CHURCHILL: Goodbye, Matthew.  
MATTHEW: Oh, shall we say adieu?  
(Matthew and Churchill embrace.)  
CHURCHILL: Indeed. Goodbye, Miss Pond.  
AMY: It's, it's been amazing, meeting you.  
CHURCHILL: I'm sure it has.  
(Amy kisses Churchill, and he walks away.)  
AMY: Oi, Churchill. Tardis key. The one you just took from Matthew.  
CHURCHILL: Oh, she's good, Matthew. As sharp as a pin. Almost as sharp as me.  
(Churchill returns the key to Amy.)  
CHURCHILL: K B O.  
(Amy gives the key to Matthew.)

**68. Laboratory**

BRACEWELL: I've been expecting you, Matthew. I knew this moment had to come.  
MATTHEW: Moment?  
BRACEWELL: It's time to de-activate me.  
MATTHEW: Is it? Oh. Er, yeah.  
BRACEWELL: You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business.  
MATTHEW: No, you're dead right, Professor. A hundred percent right. And by the time I get back here in what, ten minutes?  
AMY: More like fifteen.  
MATTHEW: Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been activated.  
AMY: Yeah.  
BRACEWELL: Fifteen minutes?  
MATTHEW: More like twenty, if I'm honest. Once Pond and I see to the urgent thing we've got to see to. The, the. See?  
BRACEWELL: Very well, Matthew. I shall wait here and prepare myself.  
AMY: That Dalek tech a bit slow on the uptake. That thing we've got to do, going to take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Matthew?  
MATTHEW: Easily. So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl. What was her name?  
BRACEWELL: Dorabella.  
MATTHEW: Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour.  
(The penny finally drops.)  
BRACEWELL: Thank you. Thank you, Matthew.  
MATTHEW: Come along, Pond.  
(Matthew and Amy leave. Bracewell starts packing a suitcase.)

**69. Filing room**

AMY: So, you have enemies then?  
MATTHEW: Everyone's got enemies.  
AMY: Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies.  
MATTHEW: Suppose so.  
AMY: And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous.  
MATTHEW: Yep. Very. Is that a problem?  
AMY: I'm still here, aren't I? You're worried about the Daleks.  
MATTHEW: I'm always worried about the Daleks.  
AMY: It'll take time though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up.  
MATTHEW: It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have.  
AMY: Me?  
MATTHEW: You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should.  
(They go inside the Tardis and it dematerialises, revealing a glowing w shaped crack in the wall.)


	3. His Great Fall: Part One

Grand Theft Fail

Series Three

Episode 4

'His Great Fall, Part One'

"It's the end... But the moment was prepared for" A mysterious voice tells us.Back in the Tardis with the four main characters. Nikko, Bella, Matthew and Amy Pond. They are having a fun time but all of that will change. "1963, such a good year." Matthew says. "That's the year you bought that jacket, then." Amy tells him. "You know, we can go to see the Beatles play in 1963 – But the Ice Age is only a click away on the dial," Nikko then tells her. "Can we meet John Lennon?" Bella and Amy say to the boys. "What? Not Ringo? Why doesn't anyone want to meet Ringo?" The boys reply. "There's no such thing as a sexy drummer." Amy tells them. "You know I'd never considered that. Then again, why would I?" Nikko says in a carmful manner. "1963, The Beatles's first two albums. Sean Connery as James Bond; The Kinks; The Rolling Stones, Mary Quant, John Steed and Cathy Gale. Right now, out there London is the coolest place not just on Earth, but the whole galaxy."

Then he starts to walk outside into a hellhole of London, 1963.

"No, it can't be." Matthew says as he starts to loosen up his jacket to say he is meaning business.

"Is it 2963 or something?" Amy asks him.

"No, it's 1963." He answers for her. Then they see a woman run to cover.

"Get down!" Matthew tells the gang as a Red Drone Dalek appears.

"The last survivor of Earth will be exterminated! EXTERMINATE!" The Red Drone Dalek orders. The woman holds a lever for some dynamite that blows a bit of the Dalek.

"We've got to go talk to her." Amy shouts.

"Stay." Matthew tells her as the Dalek moves away from them. "Now we've got to talk to her."

The team cross to a barricaded entrance to the London Underground. They push a car, which leads them in.

"Be careful, you never know what you're going to find on the Underground. Yetis; dinosaurs and Rats. The woman we saw must be around here somewhere." Matthew says.

"Don't move!" The woman shouts.

"There you are." Matthew cheers. "Calm down, we are here to help you."

"How can I trust you?" The woman asks him.

"Do we look like Daleks? Us humans have got to stick together." Amy answers.

"I'm Matthew, this is Bella and Nikko who are both married." Matthew says.

"And I'm Amy" Amy tells the woman.

"Sylvia" The woman replies.

"Tell me what happened. When did the Daleks get here?" Matthew tells her.

"What do you mean? How can't you know? The overran the Earth, the whole planet. They came out of the sky and ripped a hole in it. Legions of Daleks flying out of it. So many they turned the sky dark! Thousands and Thousands of them!" Sylvia tells them.

Matthew asks Sylvia a question and then she answers. A red Drone Dalek starts to hover near the team.

"I think it got even more dangerous." Matthew says.

Sylvia runs away from the Dalek. Matthew tells Amy to stay while the Dalek checks the area for survivors. They come to a stop afterwards as the train tracks are electrified. Matthew manually rewires some wires to stop the electricity. Sylvia spots the exit and tells the gang to go the way. At the exit Sylvia is setting up a trap and a Dalek spots and exterminates her.

"They killed her." Amy carefully says to Matthew.

"We have got to get back to the Tardis." Matthew tells everyone.

They all sneak past the Daleks and head inside the Tardis. Amy starts to cough as Matthew sets the co-ordinates to Skaro, the Daleks home planet. (Wait, wasn't that destroyed in Remembrance Of The Daleks? Or is this following the John Peel book War Of The Daleks?)

The Tardis lands in Skaro on the city of the Daleks, Kaalaan. Amy starts to disappear (She was born in 1989, making her –26 in 1963.) Matthew goes to find a Dalekanium Coil and a Kontron Crystal. She stops fading after a bracelet of the two materials is made and put on her.

They sneak around to find the Dalek Visualizer then they look in.

"Here we are. This is where they monitor and record all Dalek activity across the universe, like it's a Dalek Record Office." Matthew tells Amy.

"A librarian Dalek – now that is what I actually want to see!" Amy says to him.

"There's your librarian – the Visualiser Eye. And you know what librarians are like. We need to get to the consoles so I can deactivate the security beam. These Data Banks look like good cover," Matthew tells her.

After deactivating the last Data Bank. Matthew and the gang look into the eye. 

"Aha, That's the Supreme Council Chamber all right. There's the Emperor of The Daleks. We need to get to him." Matthew orders the gang.

They walk around a bit into a futuristic Dalek lift. The lift brings them to the Supreme Council Chamber. Two Daleks spot them.

"Halt. You will be taken to the Dalek Emperor" The first Dalek orders.

"What a stroke of luck, just the dictator I wanted to see." Matthew says.

"You will come with us!" The second Dalek orders.

"By all means, lead on." The Doctor orders them as they are taken to the Supreme Council Chamber to see the Emperor Of The Daleks (who was last seen in _The Parting Of The Ways_ back in June 2005.)

"MATTHEW!" The Emperor Of The Daleks shouts.

"You recognise me then. That should save time." Matthew says.

After asking a question to the Emperor Of The Daleks, it answers.

"WITNESS THE MIGHT OF THE DALEKS, FEAR IT!" The Emperor Of The Daleks tells him.

It shows them the Eye Of Time and Matthew tells the gang it was lost in Galifrey's fall (In _The End Of Time: Part Two and The Day Of The Doctor_).

"THE DALEKS FOUND IT. IT IS OURS. DALEKS ARE THE NEW TIME LORDS!" The Emperor Of The Daleks shouts at Matthew.

"But they used it to benefit the universe. Not destroy it." Matthew replies back.

"YOU WERE WEAK, SOON THROUGHOUT ALL OF SPACE AND TIME THERE WILL BE ONLY DALEKS!" The Emperor Of The Daleks explains to him.

"No, your time just ran out." Matthew says to him. They jump through the Eye to somewhere else. They are now sent to Kahlaan, before the Eye was returned.

"We need to set a trap for the Daleks." Matthew says. After setting bits of the trap Matthew tells Amy to go get a vision disrupter.

"OPEN THE EYE." The Old Emperor Of The Daleks explains to all the Daleks.

Amy gets to the Old Emperor Of The Daleks and puts the vision disrupter in.

(This is all the Dalek dialogue for when Matthew gets to the generator.)

"EXTERMINATE!" A red Drone Dalek shouts.

"MY VISION IS IMPARED" Another Dalek shouts.

They then jump through the Eye.

And then the end...


End file.
